Jason's First Christmas
by JasonTood01
Summary: It's the first winter at the Wayne manor without his adoptive mother, how will this go for Jason with the loss? (Pre-Joker death)


It was quiet out on the roof, Jason sat in silence holding that single cigarette, the last one he had. He huffed as he smoked slowly, Bruce knew Jason smoked but ignored the fact because the young boy was still getting over the death of his mother, Catherine. The snow fell gently as it landed around him in his robin outfit, it was surprisingly warm even in the winter nights and he was grateful to Alfred for making it for him, he felt special with it, the suit gave him a purpose.

Jay heard a footstep behind him and waved his hand, "Take a seat," The body that sat next to him wasn't Bruce though, Barbara sat there, "How're you doing up here?" She asked, her warm breath caressing the cold air, Jason smiled but it was obviously full of pain, "How good can I be…?" The young boy pressed the cigarette to his lips and held it there as he stood and walked to the edge of the roof, he looked around at the magnificent garden and spread his arms wide. Barbara stood not knowing what he would do, ready to pounce if need be, "Do you know the pain of not having a mum anymore…? I don't want to live without her Barbara…" Jason muttered as he plucked his cigarette from his lips.

Babs was shocked, she knew exactly what is was like but knew he wasn't listening properly, "Jason, don't, step away please… It'll be ok, we've all lost someone, I never even knew my mother. Bruce lost both of his parents and I feel bad about not even knowing for Alfred, he doesn't talk about it much." This shook Jason a little, he felt hot a single salty tear roll down his cheek then fell back onto his butt. Jason wept, "I miss her! So much, I'm sorry…" Barbara brought the boy into her arms, hugging him tightly. Barbara didn't speak just allowed Jason to collect himself, finally she found her voice, "It's ok, come on, let's go back in, ok? I'm sure we can find something to do."

Jason noded, burying his face into Babs' neck and long red hair, letting the long finished cigarette drop from his fingers as she stood him up and helped him downstairs. Jay trod downstairs from the attic, kicking off his boots to carry instead, his socks had the green lantern symbol on and they always made him a bit happier. Jason caught a scent, the undeniable scent coming from the kitchen, he dropped the boots and felt happier slightly, he jumped up onto the stair rail and slid down, "Come on Barbara. Keep up!" He called, he slid down easily, gaining more and more speed until finally he kicked off into a flip, landing on his feet perfectly, something his predecessor would be proud of being an acrobat and all.

Barbara was close behind but grabbed Jason's boots as he scampered off, that boy could never stay sad for too long once he smelt food. She hurried after the boy, finally getting to the kitchen. A smile crept across her lips as she saw Dick sitting at the counter talking to Jason whilst eating cookies with him, Alfred's home made cookies, the best thing in the world. She walked up behind Dick and hugged him, "I didn't know you'd be here by tonight, I thought you were coming tomorrow?" She asked, giggling slightly. Dick spun Barbara around him and onto his lap, kissing her cheek, "I thought I'd surprise you all, Alfred nearly fainted though, guess I should've warned him that Bruce and I were ok again, and as for this little guy, he's had a lot to say, I'm glad I got him presents… Oh no… Look..." And as if on cue, Jason perked up and joined the conversation, "...I said the magic word, He's gonna need one early." Jason yelled out in joy as he jumped up onto the stool but promptly fell off as it spun, "I get one early! can I choose!?" He begged, shoving the half eaten cookie into his mouth to beg properly.

Dick smiled and looked at Barbara, "what do you think?" A voice from behind called out, "Well you've got him all excited now, Dick, I suppose you'd better." The three turned to see Bruce at the doorway, he called out again, "Come on, I'm sure we can all have one present early now we're all here." Jason leaped into the air as he ran after Bruce, leap frogging the six foot man with ease as he ran ahead. Dick and Barbara stood following after the others lazily, enjoying being with each other again.

Jason was almost running laps of the lounge whilst everyone sorted everything out, Dick laid out three presents for Jason, a few for Barbara and two for Bruce and Alfred. "Come on then lil bird, take your pick." Jason skidded to his knees as he studied the three presents, one was bigger than the others and looked quite squishy whilst the others were smaller and seemed tougher. Jason picked up the bigger present, asking Dick with his eyes, "You chose it lil bird, go ahead." He replied, grinning. Jason unwrapped it carefully and saw the slightly faded 'S' motif with the outlining, "Wait… This is yours… Why am I having it?" Jason asked, feeling rude about holding the jumper, Dick ruffled his hair and replied, "It's getting small for me and I thought you'd enjoy having it, I know you've always liked it." Jason smiled shyly for a moment and pulled it on, the jumper swamped him and his hands couldn't be seen unless he stretched really hard, but even then only his fingertips poked out the end. Jason hugged Dick tightly thanking him over again then went over to Bruce and sat down next to him, "It looks good on you, Jason, maybe it'll fit a bit better when you get bigger." Jason grinned up to Bruce and rested his head against Bruce's chest, "It's nice and warm too, Oh! Alfred, I need to give you your present! Wait here!"

Jason ran from the room as Barbara and Dick got a present each to unwrap, the jumper was huge but nice as he ran up to his room. He looked under his bed and found it, taking the rectangular present out, it wasn't wrapped very well but it looked good, it had the JLA on it and Jason knew the actual present would be better. He ran back downstairs missing two steps at a time clutching the poorly wrapped present as if his life depended on it. Finally he burst into the lounge and paced over to Alfred, slowing himself down slightly, "I hope you like it, Alf." The young boy proclaimed. The older man took the present happily, smiling at the wrapping and undid it, taking his time. Eventually a first edition of Edgar Allen Poe's poems was revealed causing a smile to creep across Alfred's face, "Thank you Master Todd, how did you know I didn't have this?" The old man asked. Jason smiled, replying quietly, "I looked around the library, I know that's where you go in your free time and I saw that you didn't have it, so I knew you'd want it." Alfred thanked Jason profusely. Finally got his present from Dick, it was a photo of them all, Jason grinning in the front, Dick and Barbara hugging, Alfred smiling and Bruce looking to bear some form of smirk, he stood thanking the first Robin and walked over to the fireplace, placing it upon the mantle, pride of place next to pictures of Dick, Jason, Alfred and one of Barbara. It was happy, maybe Jason would grow out of Robin just like Dick… But for now they were the happy family.


End file.
